


His Favorites

by blythechild



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid is Henry's favorite profiler.</p><p> </p><p>Based on a prompt from comment_fic on livejournal. This is a work of fanfiction and I do not claim ownership over the characters contained herein. It was created as a personal entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> Henry's dialog might be beyond his current age and level of sophistication on the show. Just consider it an author's license, okay?

It was a weird moment for him. He watched Henry appear from behind J.J. - a miniaturized version of himself. The details were exactly right, no doubt due to J.J.’s unfailing eye for subtle anachronisms (did his bag really make him look _that_ ungainly?). Henry looked up at him through untended blonde locks with silent questions. 

_Is it okay? Did I do it right?_

Amazement overcame his awkwardness as Reid bent down and clipped his I.D. badge to the front of Henry’s shirt. He felt his ridiculous grin - saw its effect in Henry’s body language - as he told the boy that _now_ he was official. The validation meant everything to Henry and, strangely, that meant everything to Reid. No one had ever looked up to him before. No one had ever seen him as a hero. It was odd to think that another person held the image of Spencer Reid as a talisman against fear.

He asked Henry if he wanted company while trick or treating and was a little disappointed when the boy refused his offer. Henry’s eyes widened for an instant at Reid’s reaction and then he buried his face in J.J.’s coat.

“He’s got it all planned out, Spence.” She smiled patiently at them both. “But I’ve been sworn to secrecy.”

Reid nodded and then rooted around in his own man-sized messenger bag. His fingers found the wrapper and he fished out a few rolls of rockets and offered them to Henry.

“Here. I think that my place is a little too far away for trick or treating… these are my favorites.”

Henry darted forward and looked at the offered treasure. His little fingers curled around the candies with reverence.

“Thanks, Spence.” He said shyly.

The smile came back as Reid waved goodbye. It still felt weird to be wanted but he was sure that it was weirdness that he could get used to.

\---

“Spence!”

The sound of his name startled him. He’d only had two coffees so far and it clearly wasn’t enough to start his day. He looked around and saw Henry, still sporting his mini Converse sneakers, running towards him through the maze of BAU cubicles.

“Look at what I got!”

“Henry, _inside voice!_ ” J.J. called out after him before shaking her head and heading for the coffee pot. Other agents stifled whispers and giggles of amusement - kid visits were rare but always highly entertaining. Two in as many days seemed like an embarrassment of riches.

Henry was toting a half-full pillowcase that banged against him as he ran. When he reached Reid’s desk, he unceremoniously up-ended the pillowcase and showered the floor with candy. The boy kneeled next to the pile and began sorting through it.

“I didn’t catch any monsters. There were just a lot of pretend ones. Witches and vampires and Ironman… not _real_ monsters. Not the kind that you and Mommy look for. Everyone thought that I was a nerd…”

Reid suddenly felt his heart constrict and while he had been momentarily stunned by Henry’s actions, he now pushed his chair back and sank to his knees on the floor next to him.

“You’re not a nerd, Henry.”

The primitive fear gripped him - the bullying, the name-calling, the constant threat of psychological torture. Reid had had no choice in all of that, but Henry certainly did. Henry looked to Reid at the sound of his voice, his expression confused.

“I know that. I was dressed as _you_.”

Reid closed his eyes. He couldn’t ever remember being that innocent.

“I told everyone what my costume was and people thought it was great. They gave me lots of candy - look!”

Henry was busy sorting the loot into piles but he paused to grin at Reid.

“I had to tell people about you. They didn’t know - it’s not their fault. Sometimes you have to explain stuff. Everyone thought it was cool though… once I told ‘em…”

That weird feeling came over Reid again. A little boy looked up to him and other people thought it was _cool_ … Reid watched as Henry continued sorting candy, frowning in concentration.

“Whatcha doing with all of this anyway?”

“Half. Mommy said half.”

“Mommy said half of what?”

“Half the candy. I gotta give you half.”

“You don’t have to give me your candy, Henry.” Reid held the boy’s hands gently to stop him. Why would J.J. tell her son that?

“But… I got it for you.” Henry’s eyes widened. “I asked Mommy to give it to you but she said that you wouldn’t take it all so I asked how much and she said grown-ups don’t need candy like kids do and I said but Spence _has_ candy in his bag so he likes candy just like me and how much should I give you and she rolled her eyes like when Daddy does something wrong and she told me ‘Half’.”

Henry’s mouth settled into a frown that was doing its utmost to mask a trembling lower lip. He was at an age when thwarted plans could ruin your whole day and Reid didn’t want that on his conscience.

“Okay.” Reid surrendered and quickly tucked his hair behind one ear as he leaned over the pile. “But let me help, alright?”

Henry watched him and then mimicked Reid’s hair tuck with one of his own. His fingers dived back into the colorful wrappers and began sorting again. Reid looked down and saw that Henry had placed all of the rockets in one pile along with an equal share of the other candies.

“You gave me all the rockets…”

“They’re your favorites.” Henry said simply and continued sorting.


End file.
